farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47/FC2
|ammo_type = *Assault Rifle Rounds |ammo_count = *90 Rounds *120 Rounds (with Assault Webbing Upgrade) |price = *AK-47: *Golden AK-47: Find in the world |attachments = AK-47 *Reliability Upgrade: *Accuracy Upgrade: *Ammunition Upgrade: Golden AK-47 *None |stats = *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Reliability: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 |magazine = *30 Rounds |variants = *AK-47 *Golden AK-47 }} Appearing in Far Cry 2, the AK-47 appears in two different forms: a standard version, and a gold plated variant. AK-47 = The AK-47 is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. The AK-47 has decent accuracy and power, but it also has high recoil and a questionable range. The AK has the best reliability of all the assault rifles, and can be used for a very long time before it starts to rust, jam and eventually break apart. Until the FAL Paratrooper or the AR-16 are available, the AK-47 can be a more powerful, reliable, and cheap alternative to the G3KA4. Its early advantages of firepower comes at a noticeable trade of greater recoil and more primitive iron sights. Availability There are two ways to obtain the AK-47. *The AK-47 is available after the second Weapon Shop mission in Act 1. *The weapon is dominant among enemies during Act 1 until after the first faction mission of Act 2. They can be taken off of dead enemies quite easily, although they will be worn out and likely to jam. Multiplayer The AK-47 is heavily used in all game modes; it beats the G3 in terms of reliability and damage, but is outclassed against the AR-16's damage. Gallery | FC2-AK-idle.jpg|A decent condition AK-47 being inspected by the player. FC2-AK-bullets.jpg|An AK-47 used by the player to destroy an Ammo Pile FC2-AK-sight.jpg|The iron sights of the AK-47 FC2-AK-load.jpg|Reloading the AK-47 FC2-AK-borked.jpg|A sufficiently worn AK-47 FC2-AK-jam.jpg|An AK-47 during a jam clearing sequence. FC2-AK-kB.jpg|The AK-47 during a misfire, destroying the weapon. FC2-AK-Jkl.jpg|The Jackal during a cutscene, seen with an AK-47 on his back and a Desert Eagle in his holster. FC2-AK-APR.jpg|The AK-47 as it appears in APR propaganda posters. AK-47.jpg|The stats of the AK-47 in Far Cry 2 FC2-AK-Guard.jpg|A guard at a checkpoint during the introduction cutscene wielding an AK-47 Far-cry-2-12.jpg|An early screenshot of the AK-47 |-| Golden AK-47 = The Golden AK-47 is a rare AK-47 variant which is more reliable. Statistically identical to the standard AK-47, the Golden variant features a gold-plated finish that helps prevent corrosion and wear, and has the stock removed. From full condition, it can fire around 3,000 rounds before it breaks. These weapons are just like the regular AK-47, except they have no stock and are gold plated. They have the same stats as the regular AK-47 except for reliability; they degrade much more slowly and rarely jam. It is wise to rotate one through the primary Weapon Crate. Due to a game bug, the Golden AK-47 can be restored to full-condition by using the store to change to a standard AK-47, and then switching back. Doing so correctly will reset the Golden AK-47's condition to full. Locations There are eight Golden AK-47 rifles hidden throughout the game world; four in Leboa-Sako, and four in Bowa-Seko. Leboa-Sako *The first can be found south-west from Cattle Xing and east of North Railyard. *The second is located south of the lake by Scrap Salvage, just barely south-west of the green-spot on the map between the two enemy patrol points. You will see that there is a weapon shop far south-west of the Golden AK-47's location if you are in the right area. Or you can just follow the mountains until you're due south of the crashed plane, once you're there it's impossible to miss. *The third is at the weapon shop north of Oasis, to the east of that weapon shop right at the end of the road to the east of the rock that is between the road and the weapon shop. *The fourth is north-west of Oasis, near the enemy patrol point. Bowa Seko *The first is between Dogon Village and Mosate Selao where the river forks in two. *The second is just east of TaeMoCo Mine, on the road west of the two mountainous strips on the map. *The third is north of the Rail Xing, across from the enemy patrol point on the river. *The fourth is down the river of the Heart of Darkness. Gallery FC2-AK-Gold.jpg|A Gold AK-47 on the ground in Far Cry 2 FC2-AK-Gold-side.jpg|The player inspecting a Gold AK-47 Gold aks north.jpg|Northern District Golden AK-47 locations. Gold aks south.jpg|Southern District Golden AK-47 locations. Gold ak.jpg|The Golden AK-47 in Far Cry 2 Golden AK-47 idle.jpg|The Golden AK-47 in normal position. Golden Ak-47 idle 2.jpg|Closer look. Golden AK-47 no stock.jpg|Ditto. Golden AK-47 idle 3.jpg|Ditto. Golden Ak-47 ironsights.jpg|Aiming down the iron sights. Golden AK-47 reloading.jpg|Reloading. Golden Ak-47 pulling.jpg|Ditto. Golden AK-47 safety.jpg|Golden AK-47 when wielded in safe-zones. Trivia *The AK-47 in Far Cry 2 is far from a real version of either an AK-47 or the later and more common AK-M, and appears to cherry pick parts from both weapons.2018 August 29, IMFDB: Far Cry 2 - AK-47. Retrieved 2018 December 2. *The Gold AK variant is likely based on a visually similar weapon seen in the 2005 crime/drama film Lord of War.2018 October 13, IMFDB: Lord of War - André Baptiste, Jr.'s Custom AK. Retrieved 2018 December 2. *The AK-47 is the first weapon seen in Far Cry 2, although it's not obtainable until later. *A bug with the AK-47 and Golden AK-47 in Far Cry 2 allows the player to perform a full restore of the weapon's condition. *In Far Cry 2, the player charges the firearm after every reload, even if there is still a round in the chamber. References